Mario Amittyville horror
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: After Mario and Peach move in to the house where famly was murdered they face strange things will they survive in the house who is the spirits next host.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:15 in the morning when the man woke up and grabbed his shotgun, he first walked to his parents room and shot them, then he walked to his siblings room and shot them, a little girl named Jodie woke up at the sound of the gun fire and walked to her closet and closed the door, then as the man walked in he noticed his sister was missing. He walked into the closet and found her huddled in a corner holding her teddy bear, he raised the gun and fired without hesitation. The next morning, the police had heard of the shooting and went to get the man, then he was sent to prison and no yet the inside the house they hear noises as if someone is inside waiting.

*Years later*

Mario and Peach went to a house in a desolated area called Amityville , the two were looking for a run away home so their friends can vist to and have a good time. The house that Peach had found and they were going to Ocean Avenue, Mario got out of the car to look at the Dutch Colonial style home.

"Wow the house is amazing." Mario said looking at the house then he walked inside the shack that had a boat in it, "Now me and the boys can go fishing." Mario said to himself. Peach and him walked inside the house and looked around there was old funerture.

"I like the furniture they have here I mean look at the mahogany table." Peach said, "Yes of course the funiture will be included for a price of 400 dollars, this house has a attic and a basement, six rooms and the boathouse that you saw outside." The Agent said.

"And the cost?" Mario asked, "Um $80,000" (Real price of ze home ven the Lutz family got it) the agent said, "I really want his house so bad." Peach said, "Should we purchase it, I mean it's nice and all."

"Of course I think this house would be splendid for you, but there is a little problem in here this house was where a family was killed." Said the realstate agent, Peach looked surprised, "Oh really, I think it will be safe like I said I want this house so bad." Peach said, the realstate agent scratched the back of her head and looked at the them both.

They returned back to the motel they were staying in for a while and Peach began making calls to their friends, the first was Luigi and Daisy.

"Ok Weeg wanna see me do a trick?" Daisy called Luigi from the distance, "Sure hit me." Daisy stood still and whispered, "5,6,7,8" Then she did a cart wheel and then a front flip and landed in a split, Luigi whistled and clapped, "Thank you everyone." Daisy said as if she were surrounded by people, then she walked towards Luigi and leaned on him, then her phone rang, Daisy picked it up.

"Hi it's Daisy."

"Hey Daisy Mario and I bought this house and we are wanting you and Luigi to come on by, you know actually hang out and chill you know."

"Sweet when will it be?"

"In two days."

"Alrighty then I will see you then."

"All right Daisy bye."

As soon as she hung up she started shaking Luigi, "Get packing weegie we are going for a trip." She shouted then left a dizzy Luigi behind.

The next person were the wars.

"Give up already." Slayer said as Scorpion and him arm wrestled, so far Slayer's arm hadn't even moved.

"That is no fair you are a freaking robot." Scorpion complained, Pataknight and Alex sat on a porch swing talking and looking at magazines.

"We all know that you have those damn nitro tanks so stop cheating!" Shady shouted as he polished his saber. Then Slayer finished off Scorpion and flattened his hand againist the table, "I win." Slayer said laughing, then the phone rang inside. "Be right back ok." Pataknight said to Alex and he left inside and picked up the phone.

"PK speaking."

"Hey Pataknight I would like to invite you, Alex and your brothers to our new home we bought."

"Interesting and this is when?"

"In two days."

"Food will be provided?"

"Yeah."

"Oorah. Nessary enviorment for Alex and the baby?"

"I think."

"Interesting, I am pretty sure we will go."

"Ok please do bye."

Pataknight hung up the hone and went back outside, "We have been invited to a stayover at Mario and Peach's new home in two days so pack please and pronto." Pataknight announced.

After a few more calls Peach had finally stopped and made sure she called all of the people she wanted to come and put her phone away. Then she went outside and saw Mario unloading the moving van. "Are you gonna help?" Mario asked as he took out some of Peach's things.

"Nope I am just supervising." She responded, "Supervising?" Mario mumbled and continued unloading more boxes from the trailer, he unloaded most of Peach's things because thats what the it was mainly filled with. "Hey Peach I found a souvenir." Mario said holding a pair of Peach's lacy red underwear in the air. "Give them back Mario." Peach said chasing Mario around the yard. He continued running around the yard until he stopped to catch his breath. Then Peach grabbed her underwear and put them back in her box.

Then Mario continued on getting more boxes from the car and putting them inside where Peach would neatly place them around the house, as Peach passed by a little lion statue she tripped then she looked at her ankle and was astonoished " What the is that a bite?" she whispered and looked at the little lion statue that stared back at her, with it's cold eyes. (Zis vas also try ze little lion george lutz tripped on it and found a bite mark on his ankle).

Mario ran inside and got Peach up, "Peachy are you ok?" Mario said, "Yeah I am fine." she said looking at the lion again, she didn't mention the bite mark on her ankle.

Then she heard a faint voice whisper _"You have invited him."_


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two days since the move in and all the guests Peach invited where coming, she rushed around inside the house and getting everything ready for her guests. "Hurry Mario our guests will be here any minute." Peach sang, Mario was in his room getting dressed then he heard a faint voice, "_the one is coming, he is coming."_ Mario looked around for the origin of the voice but no sign.

"I must be imagining." Mario said and put on his hat and went downstairs. Peach had set up a fine meal for the guests, Mario rushed down stairs and was about to dig in until Peach hit him in the head with a pan.

"Mario we have to wait for the guests." Peach said, Mario muttered something and walked outside and sat on the porch, then for cars pulled up the first was a black amored Gran Torino, the next was a yellow armored Hummer with what seemed like a 50. cal on the roof, a blue Lamborgini, and last was some sort of truck.

"Well what's up Mario." said Pataknight helping Alex get off the car, "Nice rides are they like that?" Mario asked. "Nope these are the Road warrior cars we use." Slayer explained getting out of the Lamborgini,and looked at the house, then he noticed his scanner was jammed.

"Slay you ok?" Mario said noticing Slayer, "I really don't know I mean it was fine a minute ago."Then a taxi came and parked near the other veciles Luigi and Daisy got out and took out there bags and then payed the driver.

"HI MARIO!" Daisy said hugging Mario, Shady, Scorpion, and PK held their ears, "Umm Pataknight I am gonna go inside ok." Alex said, "Let me help you." Pataknight offered then he lead her inside, "Those two are very strange." Luigi said, "And like you are not." Scorpion replied.

Then another taxi came and Rosalina stepped out and thanked the driver, "Rosy you too?!" Daisy said and tackled Rosalina, "Hey Daisy I missed you too, now can you let go I am running low on air." Rosalina managed to say."Wow your chica has to chill." Shady said and left inside, Slayer followed and then everyone else went inside.

"My god I smell something good!" Scorpion shouted, "Hey weggie can you het the napkins they are near the fridge." Peach said, Luigi went into the kitchen to get the napkins when the letters on the fridge fell and spelled one thing that haunted Luigi "Catch em' kill em" Luigi felt as if he was gonna turn pale he then ran back to the table, "Luigi what is wrong?" Peach said, "The fridge.." he said gasping Scorpion and Shady got the weapons ready and went in the kitchen, "Where?" Scorpion asked aiming his pistol, Luigi pointed at the fridge.

"What it onlys says 'welcome home" Shady said, "What?" Luigi said and ran to the fridge the other letters sat in a jar over the fridge, "But-" Luigi began, "Bro chill sit down man." Scorpion said putting his pistol away, Luigi nodded and sat back down.

As everyone began eating they spoke of whats been happening lately, "Well I am going down to this flower contest to judge the designs and all I hope they are better than last years too." Daisy said, "Well so far we don't really know anything about this kid but I think we are ready to raise it." Alex said, everyone continued on talking and laughing, Luigi was silent as they spoke, "Hey weeg are you ok?" Daisy asked, Luigi looked up and nodded and continued on eating.

Then after dinner the men went out on a ride on the boat, Mario opened the boathouse and slowly placed the boat in the water, "Man you are lucky you get a house with furniture and a boat." Shady said, "Hey can you two help me out?!" Mario said, "Well we are the guests I say we watch." Scorpion replied. Mario made a sound of frustration and finally got the boat in the water.

"Alright everyone in." Mario said getting all the fishing poles inside the boat. Then they all got in and left on the boat, as they got away from the house Slayer got up all happy, "My scanner seems to be working." he said, "That is strange." Luigi whispered.

"I think it may be the forest." Mario said stopping the boat,then he threw the anchor with the help of Slayer, then they all grabbed a rod, placed their bait and began fishing, except Pataknight, he pulled out a bow and arrow and then shot a it in the water on the other end was a string tied to a rail, where he pulled it and everytime he did this he pulled out a fish, while the others waited for one to nimble on their hook.

It was quiet until Mario broke the silence,

"So how is Alex?" Mario asked Pataknight, "Well bro she has those days you know. Hard I am nervous about being a father." Mario nodded 'Nice."

"Hey Luigi when are you gonna ask that Daisy girl out on a date vato." Shady said, reeling his hook in, "When I get a chance." Luigi said shyly, "Bro by the time you get the chance you are gonna be a old man already." Shady teased, "Hey, hey that won't happen." Luigi said. "Ok if you ask her on a date I will pay for the whole thing." Shady said, "Deal." Luigi said and shook Shady's hand.

Then Mario felt a tug on his line, "I have something!" Mario said getting up and began reeling in his line, everyone looked at Mario as he reeled, then he pulled in a small cheep cheep, "I say we return home." Mario said pissed, "Yeah I agree." Slayer said.

Mario went and turned on the boat and drove back home, as they got closer Slayer's scanner was messed up again, "What the hell?" Slayer said tapping the side of his helmet. "Maybe it's how far you are from technology." Mario said slowly putting the boat inside, "Maybe it's some sort of mysterious force." Luigi said to himself, then Shady took their catch off and went to the back to clean the fish, Mario and the others left leaving Luigi behind.

Luigi looked around the shed carefully, as he searched he heard a small faint voice, _"You are the one."_, Luigi looked around for the origin of the voice, "Ummm anyone there?" Luigi said his voice all shaky, then he heard the sound of something walking as it got closer Luigi sprinted outside as he ran he turned around and saw a figure walking towards him, that encouraged Luigi to run faster,then he ran inside the house and locked the doors and closed the curtains and turned around everyone stared at him akwardly, "There is someone outside!" Luigi said.

Scorpion and Shady groaned and pulled out their weapons, unlocked the door and went outside, and Luigi heard Scorpion fire off the Python revolver, "Yo L no one outside are you sure?" Scorpion said, "Luigi was that some sort of joke?" Rosalina said, "No I really saw someone!" Luigi said.

"Bro I suggest you go to sleep." Mario said, Luigi sighed and walked towards his room (ze murders room) and sat down on the bed, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He was having a nightmare, all of his friends appeared they were all having fun, then all of a sudden the start becoming demons , then he was back at the fridge and once again there were the same words "Catch em' Kill em"

Luigi shot up and looked around the room, then he looked at the clock 3:15, "Woah it was just a dream, it was just a dream." Luigi kept on repeating over and over again, he got up and walked over to the kitchen and got a drink of water. All of a sudden he hears the door being slammed, he slowly walks over and notices everyones asleep. "Should'nt that noise have woke them up?" Luigi said, then he checked the front door where he heard the noise, it was locked and untouched.


End file.
